dakottifandomcom-20200216-history
Reincarnated of Shinobi 2.0 xd
The starting point of major change in the story is during Arc 5, during the war between Konoha and Ko. The start of this are the key players in this situation. Due to previous aid and relationships with the Land of Earth, they have levied support to Kogakure and Keldran's army. Each and every last shinobi of Kogakure, Sunagakure, and the reinforcing Iwa army help create a substantial shinobi force almost comparable to Konoha's original strength before it was split. Eito's forces, combined with the Akatsuki and Kirigakure's forces as well as the loyalist Rise help amount to similar numbers. The rest of their numbers coming from the Rise, have since disavowed their alliegance without any remaining sway from the Akimichi Brothers existing. With the people on their side, they have turned into a frightening army of their own. Secretly, in a bid to eliminate their enemy, the Land of Lightning's forces have also accumulated on the Land of Fire's borders, supported by allied shinobi armies including the likes of Ishigakure, Yugakure, and miscellaneous other villages. Together, these forces all marched to Konoha ready to carve out their history into the grain of the shinobi world itself. The fighting between the four armies begins at Konoha and its surrounding forests, all in a stalemate. Confused from the unannounced Rise armies and Kumo armies, Eito's forces take the opportunity to reveal their strongest weapons. In a shocking twist, Death was revealed to have lived from his encounter with Ranta after being saved by Kurohana. In his absence, he has only grown stronger as well. Having subjugated an alarming number of tailed beasts, acting as superweapons of the Akatsuki. Quickly, the battlefield turned to chaos as the other 3 armies sustained heavy casualties. The Land of Lightning's army revealed its own jinchuriki, leveling the field between them and Eito's forces while the Rise armies and Keldran's forces remained at a disadvantage. Together, with the help of Keldran's summons, the armies are able to pool enough chakra together to summon the entirety of the dragon realm but not without the crippling deaths of thousands that were taken in the crossfire between Kumo and Eito's forces. Only a few, central figures from Kogakure remained alive and charged into battle with their remaining forces and allies. This all took in the place of two days of constant fighting. As more casualties accrued, the first army to fall into disarray were the Rise who had no remaining central figures to uphold them nor weapons to level the playing field against the other armies. The battles raged from sunrise to sundown. Each exchange more vicious and fatal than the last, Keldran's forces only keeping up because of the dragons that took up the ranks of the fallen soldiers. It finally came to a head as the raikage of the time, Keldran, and Death finally came across the other on the battlefield. The battle between the three legendary shinobi was so much that once it reached Konoha and its central monument, the Hokage Rock, it was already ravaged from the residual destruction. Around, and beneath them, the remainder of their forces slugged it out in the war-torn city of Konohagakure when not protecting themselves from dropping tailed-beast bombs, dragon fire that could scorch the soul, and even black lightning that would ravage the earth and tear it in twain. Konoha was twisted into a literal hell, and the fighting was said to last for up to a week. Then, one-by-one the titans fell from the sky. Striking each other down with grievous wounds, those who survived once they hit the ground were dishonorably gutted and torn to shreds. Among whom, there were reports of regicide on multiple sides of the battlefield. Following this, and the fall of other central figures on all sides left very few leaders if any at all. Those who had nothing to put their beliefs on, lost spirit and either died a foolish death or fled the fields. Many were dying, or already dead. In a ceasefire, a deal was struck between Ieyasu Akimichi and Eito Fūma. Holding the upper-hand with the forces he could preserve, and rallying the remaining Rise under his own banner; Ieyasu was able to convince Eito to surrender on the clause he would be granted amnesty for conspiracy against the Land of Fire and serve a life sentence instead of being executed. The fallout of this war was so great that it was felt across the world. The rash actions of the Land of Lightning and their allies gained the scorn and ire of the shinobi world. Those remaining, unsatisfied with the fickle nature of war and the bloodshed displayed in the Fire Civil War, left their hidden villages. Many shinobi clans splintering off and creating a diaspora across all countries, leading to a return of the mercenary-nin. Today, the hidden villages still stand but with much of their numbers and powers still lost from the fallout of the war. With no official summit for peace, the world has grown so much bigger and with enemies in all directions. The prophecies of the Senju came true at last, and the last bastion that Konoha was fell long ago. What will become of the people in this new age of darkness?